$\dfrac{7}{12} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{7}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 12}{5 \times 12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{35}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{36}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{35} + {36}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{71}{60}$